


Not so amazing dolce

by lucaswag



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cooking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lowercase, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaswag/pseuds/lucaswag
Summary: witch meiko temps the kagamines and lures them with candy, unluckly for her, shes bad at making food.





	Not so amazing dolce

meiko had begun stirring the pot, with great excitment she had welcomed the incoming 2 blonde twins

"Ah!!! please, this way you two"

clumsily running towards the kagamines,  
meiko gestured towards her sparkling, magical and sweet  
rin hastily took a wooden spoon from meikos hand, ready to test what claims the red witch just spouted,

sparkling and magical was indeed true, but the sweet? it was so bitter it caused rin to vomit inside her mouth

len started to fuss over his poor sister

"rin!! are you ok?!"  
"No!! this-"

she pointed towards the shiny mess

"-tastes so horrible!!"

a loud gasp left from the older lady  
she went over to her pot  
"b-but.."

she took a lick in case ms yellow had horrible taste,  
unfortunately, she shouldve took her word for it because soon, meikos stomach started to churn

"gh"

her eyes went back to look at her two guests, the small girl wasnt doing so well so meiko pushed herself up to the kitchen to get something that may help the other

**Author's Note:**

> gahhh meiko deserved a 4* but sega had to give her a 2 >:(


End file.
